A conventional way for connecting two or plural wires is to peel or strip the insulation of each wire to be connected and crimp, twist or strand the wires together, and then cover the connected wires with an insulation tape.
However, such a conventional electrical connection still has the following drawbacks:
1. The insulation tape may be stuck and broken by the stranded wires to cause leakage of electric current or electrical shock accident.
2. For test and identification purpose, the stranded wires are difficult to be distinguished once stranded or crimped, thereby influencing the test or identification jobs.
3. For dismantling the connected wires, the stranded or crimped portion of the connected wires must be cut off, wasting wire material. If the connected wires are not cut off, it is very difficult to dismantle the twisted, crimped or stranded wires. Even after dismantling the wires from their connected situation, the tips of the wires may become weak or be broken, and can not be re-used.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional electrical connection method, and invented the present insertable electrical connector without any insulation tape.